Ananas unter dem Meer
by Hatsu Yukiya
Summary: Switzerland and Liechtenstein bond over something unexpected. Prize fic for Don'tDreamItBeIt.


Liechtenstein ran a comb through her hair, grimacing, dissatisfied, at her appearance in the mirror. She was getting ready to go with Switzerland to Austria's house for a dinner party with the Germanic nations. That is, Switzerland and herself, Germany, Prussia, and Hungary. Odds were that it would be very chaotic and set her brother on edge, and Liechtenstein couldn't find herself feeling very optimistic about the future of the evening. Switzerland felt the same way, but she knew he wouldn't say it. Even so, the elder nation was never one to turn down an invitation to a free meal and had been ready to go for an hour and was only waiting on her to finish fixing herself up.

"Liechtenstein!" he called up the stairs. "Are you ready to leave yet?"

"Almost!" she answered back. "Just give me a few more minutes." Downstairs, she heard the television come on and winced. She didn't want him irritated with her, and he didn't usually watch television at all. _Switzerland must be pretty bored_, Liechtenstein thought. _I'd better hurry. _After hastily grabbing her favorite ribbon and fixing it in her hair, she grabbed a small purse and rushed for the stairs, going down two at a time.

"S-sorry for making you wait, brother!" she gasped, nearly colliding with the rail and the bottom of the stairs. "I was… brother?" When she didn't get a response, which was strange, Liechtenstein rounded the corner into the living room. "Are you okay?"

Switzerland was parked in front of the television, eyes glued to a children's cartoon. Liechtenstein snuck closer to get a better look. It was the German dub of SpongeBob. She looked from the screen to her brother and back again. "Brother?"

Switzerland jerked violently and dropped the remote, bending over hastily to catch it and hurriedly switching the program off. "L-Liechtenstein!" he stammered, clearly embarrassed. "Y-you're ready to go now?"

She blinked. "Brother, what were you watching?"

"I wasn't watching anything!" he insisted, causing her to smile with his predictable behavior. "It was the news! Nothing was on! It wasn't anything!"

"Brother, I saw you watching that show!" Liechtenstein giggled.

"What show? There was no show!"

"It was SpongeBob! Brother, I didn't know you liked shows like that."

Switzerland's face was bright red now. "I don't! And I wasn't watching it!"

Taking him by surprise, Liechtenstein was able to snatch the remote out of his hand and turn the television back on. The bright yellow sponge appeared instantly on the screen. "See? It's proof. You were watching."

Her big brother sighed in defeat. "There was nothing else on. You were taking a while."

"You seemed to like it," Liechtenstein replied. "Want to watch it a little?"

"Liechtenstein, we need to get to Austria's—"

"Big brother, I don't believe for a minute that you want to go over to Mr. Austria's for the company. It can wait a bit, right?"

A pause, then he said, "…So which one's the stupid one? The sponge or the starfish?"

Liechtenstein laughed. "Both, I would say. And his name is Patrick."

"I see. What a piece of work."

Before they knew it, the two of them were curled up on the couch, burning through the eight-episode marathon like a wildfire. Switzerland made some popcorn and they sat consuming it in great quantities, enjoying the show and ignoring the frequent phone calls from Austria and Germany.

"So you like it?" Liechtenstein asked, leaning against his shoulder.

"I suppose."

That was his way of expressing love for something, and Liechtenstein knew it. "Good, I'm glad."

"Mmm." Switzerland rested his head on hers, liking the peaceful feeling it brought. "This was a way better idea than Austria," he said.

"I'm sure he'll understand."

"He won't, because we're not telling him. It's not worth the mockery."

Liechtenstein glanced up curiously. "What will we tell him?"

"You caught the stomach flu going around and we couldn't call because I was so busy taking care of you and couldn't get away for a moment."

"…Alright." Liechtenstein smiled happily. "We should do this again. I don't get to sit with you like this very often."

"Yes, well…" A pale blush stole across Switzerland's face. "I might not be able to get away from work like this again. But we'll see what happens."

Liechtenstein's smile broadened and she snuggled in closer. "I look forward to it.

**A/N:**

**I was planning to write for a while, and then KokoLolo and I decided to use it as a prize in our fic Kidnapped as a reward to whoever caught the most references on our list of excuses. Counting them up, the reward goes to *drumroll* Don'tDreamItBeIt! You are a cultured one, you know? Catching all them. This one's for you :)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed whether it's dedicated to you or not.**

**True story: I literally had no idea that next box was there until two weeks after it was put up. I use the mobile version of the site on my phone and don't use a computer often. It confused me so much, and I messaged Lolo about it and I'm sure she died laughing at my ranting. But please review regardless! Just because I am a moron doesn't mean you all are.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
